Dear Diary
by ilovenaley13
Summary: Haley suffers a great tragedy, and the most unlikely person saves her from herself. Naley Re-posted
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal

This is something my therapist told me to start, see she thought it would be good for me to express what I feel in a positive way. Maybe i should explain, see my name is Haley James I'm 17 years old and about 6 months ago my whole life shattered before me. My Family won a trip to London all 8 of us, But since it was at the end of my junior year i decided not to go. Because junior year is the most important, so everyone in my family packed and got ready to go.

It was 2 in the afternoon when me and my best friend lucas and I said goodbye to my family. I hadn't realized then how significant that word could be. I remember how nervous i was to be alone that first night not really used to the quiet, but it didn't last long because I was woken from my sleep at 4 in the morning. Its scary how much it seems like it just happened because when the man on the phone told me that my family's plane crashed and everyone on the flight died, I think I died right there. I just fell to the floor screaming, just screaming from the pain inside. I must really have screamed uncontrollably because one of my neighbors called karen and the police. I don't remember how long I was alone because the next thing I saw was luke and karen rush over trying to understand what had happened and all I said was "They died"

I collapsed into karen's arms letting my tears take over. I guess while I was crying the police had arrived, they had been informed about the crash and explained everything to luke and karen, but i just remember opening my eyes for a moment and seeing luke on the floor next to me. His face was full of tears he held my hand to his heart and then everything went numb and I just got up and I ran.

I ran all the way to the beach and I just fell on the sand, letting the tears take over once again. I must have been their for a while because it was light out, then I heard something behind me coming closer and I got up and just stood still my back to the person and then I heard his voice.

"hey uh, you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When I heard the voice behind me I was shocked. It couldn't be him?, Nobody hated me that much. Then he spoke again and I recognized the voice.

"Haley, Haley is that you?"

Oh go if everything wasn't horrible already, why did he have to find me. I slowly turned around and my eyes met his and suddenly I could see the concern in them and I couldn't take anymore. I fell to the sand on my knee's , the tears coming full force again. I felt him next to me and he gently put his hand on my back.

"come on Haley let me take you to my beach house, you could warm up in there."

I pulled away from his grasp, I didn't need his help I just needed to be alone.

"Don't touch me, look I don't need your pity and I sure as hell don't need you. So just go back to what you were doing and stay away from me." I said with venom in my voice.

"look it's not pity okay, it's just one person helping another. You're freezing your going to catch a cold and I happen to have a house right up the path where you could take a warm bath and get out of those wet clothes, come on just let me help you haley." his voice sounding concerned.

I looked into his eyes.

"Since when did you ever care about anybody but yourself, look just turn back around and pretend like you didn't see me okay" I said the tears coming back to my face as I felt the pain again.

"Haley contrarty to what you believe I actually do have a heart and right now you don't look so good, I'm not sure what happened but I do know I can't leave you out here alone. So either you come with me and I try and help you, or we could both stay out here in the cold and I'll wait until you tell me what happened."

"please Nathan" I said whimpering. "don't do this, I can't do this just please leave me alone. I can't talk about it please don't make me." I said crying harder and I felt all the strength in my body leave me.

He came close to me and gently spoke.

"okay shh, Haley don't worry we won't talk about it, I'm just going to make sure your okay" he said. Then gently he picked me up off the sand and held my hand. He led me to his beach house, and I had no more energy to fight him.

"look just come inside okay, take a shower so you could warm up. All make you some tea and if you still want to leave, I'll let you go deal" he said hopefully.

I stodd thre staring at him looking for pity in his eyes, but I didn't find any and his offer did sound good because I was very cold. The warm water sounded good besides I would leave right after, what did I have to lose.

So quietly I said "umm okay" and a broke out on his face. Still holding my hand he led me to the bathroom and turned on the water. "The towels are in here when your done and my room is right next door, I'll put some clothes in there. When your all done just come to the kitchen and you could have some tea okay." He said very gently.

"Okay well I'll leave you alone so you could get undressed." He slowly made his way out, but my voice stopped him. "Nathan" I said in a low voice. I was surprised he heard me.

"Yah Haley"

"Thank you" I said sincerely and he just smiled and nodded his head. Gently he closed the door behind him.

I undressed and stepped under the warm water and it felt good as I washed all the remnants of the day away. As my mind calmed down and my body relaxed a couple of tear fell down my face, but I wiped them away not being able to cry anyore. I turned off the water and slowly stepped out wrapping the towel around me, I made my way to Nathan's room and there on the bed were some of his clothes like Nathan had said.

After getting dress in the clothes Nathan left me, I made my way through the house till I found Nathan in the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"Hi, I didn't know how much sugar you liked in your tea" he said sweetly.

"oh, one is find thanks" I said as I sat down.

"umm are the clothes okay, they were the smallest thing I had" he asked nervously.

"oh yah their fine thanks, I always like swimming in my clothes its sexy don't you think." We both laughed. "its so sexy I don't know how I'm controlling myself right now."

I smiled. It felt good to do something besides cry for the first itme that day. "Nathan thanks for the tea it was really good and thanks for the clothes too, really appreciate it.

"Oh its no problem, I actually put your clothes in the dryer, they should be done in a little bit."

"Wow thanks you didn't have to do that, you didn't have to do any of this but thank you for everything it really helped." I said smiling shyly.

"Haley you don't have to thank me again really it was my pleasure besides you're keeping me company in this big house, I don't like being alone so really you're helping me out." He said with a cute smirk. "Come on lets watch some T.V while we wait for your clothes to dry."

"umm okay" I agreed following him out to the den. We both sat on the couch in an awkward silence while he was flipping through channels. He settled on an old movie and we both watched in silence. I guess the entire day caught up with me because I fell asleep next him on the couch, I'm not sure how long but the next thing I felt was Nathan carrying me in his arms.

"Nathan" I said groggily. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. " You fell asleep on the couch and you looked cold so I'm just taking you to my room so you could sleep comfortably, don't worry Haley you just need some rest okay." He said gently guiding me to his room.

"Nathan…why are you doing all this for me."

"Because you need me too, and because I know you would have done the same for me." He gently laid me on the bed. "Thank you" I said softly touching his cheek. "Shh Haley don't mention it just get some sleep, I'll be in the room across from you if you need anything okay." He slowly made his way to the door and I felt alone again and something about him made me feel safe so I called to him.

"Nathan please, can you just stay with me I don't want to be alone." I said trying to keep the tear's away. "Are you sure haley." He said with uncertainty. "Yes I just need you to hold me please." I said while tear's fell down my face.

"Hey I'm right here okay." He said climbing in next to me and bringing my back against his chest. "Haley just go to sleep okay." He closed the lights and held me even tighter and the sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly started opening my eyes; awakening from my much-needed sleep and for the first time my mind wasn't moving a million miles a minute. I looked around the dark room, I realized I wasn't at my house, I wasn't at Luke's, and suddenly everything came back down on me. Everything that happened yesterday, me going to the beach and Nathan finding me, him taking care of me, comforting me, holding me in his arms so tightly till I fell asleep. I slowly turned to my side and realized he was still next to me, holding me ever so gently.

I looked outside to the window and saw that it was very dark outside. I slowly carefully moved Nathan's arms from around me and slowly got up to look at the clock next to Nathan. It was 2:30 in the morning and suddenly I felt hungry and very self-conscious because I was lying in Nathan's bed, in Nathan's clothes while he was holding me. As my mind was moving a mile a minute, Nathan slowly started stirring.

"Mmhh hey, you okay" he asked and startled me from my own thoughts. "Oh um yah, sorry I'm fine."

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Um what time is it."

"2:30 in the morning."

"Oh is their something you needed, are you cold because I could get you another blanket."

"Um no everything's fine I really appreciate all you've done for me. I'm sure I totally freaked you out because you don't even know what's wrong with me, its just I'm not ready to say it out loud yet. Does that make sense to you."

"Yah totally don't even worry about it if you want to talk hey I'm down, but if you want to tell me just how hot you think I am well I'm here for that too." He said with a smirk.

"Oh god I was waiting for mister cocky to rear his ugly head."

"Well is it really that bad" he asked a little shyly and it surprised me.

"Uh actually I think I kind of like it, but if you ever tell anybody I said that I'll deny it till the end."

"Haha okay fair enough so come back to bed, lets go back to sleep or we could stay up and you could maybe do something for me."

"Well actually I like that plan and I know just what you want hot stuff." I said seductively.

"Um wow really…. uh…. what did you have in mind." He asked having trouble breathing. In a swift motion I straddled his waist and slowly moved my hand up his body feeling his tight muscles contract at my touch. I was losing control, but I held myself and slowly moved my face closer to his. Are lips almost touching, I said in a low whisper. "Nathan"

"What is it Haley" he asked in a husky voice, which was driving me crazy. I went close to his ear and whispered again.

"Mhh I know just what you want."

"Oh uh what do I want."

"You want…"

"Yes"

"You want…Pancakes." I said with a grin.

"Pancakes!" he repeated in an incredulous tone.

I got back up still straddling his waist.

"Well we didn't eat anything since this morning and since you did so much for me I thought I would do something for you. My banana pancakes would fit perfectly at this moment. Why what did you have in mind…hmm." I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Uh nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything in particular, I was just surprised you wanted to make pancakes at 2:45 in the morning. But sound good to me and banana pancakes are my favorite." He said smiling sweetly.

I got off him quickly.

"Okay come on I'm hungry and I don't know where all your stuff is in the kitchen." I said excitedly, which made Nathan laugh.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm still trying to recover form that little torture session you just made me endure."

"Oh so you're going to bring that up, I thought I would be nice and not mention it for your sake. But if your not embarrassed by getting a hard-on by me just talking to you, then I'll just mention it to whoever is willing to listen.

Nathan started pouting, which was going to be the death of me that was for sure.

"You're mean Haley, and I'm being so nice to you too.

"You're right, I'm sorry Nathan. How about I make it up to you."

"How"

"Well how about I make the pancakes with bananas and chocolate chips, will that make it up to you."

"That's good, but I also want you to come surfing with me tomorrow morning."

"Uh Nathan I don't surf."

"Have you tried."

"No, and I don't plan too."

"Please Haley, it would mean so much to me." He said in his husky voice. While coming closer to me until he we were inches apart and I couldn't even find my breath.

"Please" he said again in a low pleading whisper.

"Uh I guess so" I gave in, not being able to resist how adorable he was being.

"Yes! You're going to love it." He said excitedly, then suddenly he gave me a kiss on the cheek, it sent a shiver up my spine and then the moment passed.

We went to the kitchen laughing making jokes, and I was at such ease. We sat and ate the pancakes enjoying each other's company. We finished eating and decided to clean up in the morning, we went back to bed both awaiting the next day.

I was secretly excited about the surfing lesson because I wanted to experience something new and scary. I knew Nathan was the perfect person to show me these new things. As I got into bed he came in shortly after, wrapping his arms around me helping me drift to sleep once again.

"Sweat dreams Haley," he whispered as we both drifted off the sleep.


End file.
